Possible is Impossible
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: On Haitus. Gomen for this
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the first chapter to my newest Pokeshipping fic, Possible is impossible. It takes place during WWII. The characters roles will fall into place soon. Oh, right, there will be German in here, and I don't speak German, so there unfortunately won't be any or hardly any accents and I will have the translation in **_**italic's **_**so no worries. If any of you reading this story get offended from my lack of German knowledge, I'm terribly sorry. This chapter is going to have the most German in it, so it's all good. Again, if this offends anyone, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

She ran. Her feet pounded against the deserted streets. She could hear the men chasing her, yelling rapidly in German. Oh, yes the girl could understand them perfectly, but she wouldn't… Couldn't stop.

Let's back up a moment, why exactly is this girl running? Well the answer is simple. She's a Jew. The men? Nazi. This girl was running for her _life_. Why were they chasing her? Because they thought they saw a Star of David around her neck. And they happened to be correct. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do, wearing that necklace in a Nazi infested town.

Sadly, the girl ripped the necklace off her neck and shoved it into the deep pockets of her petticoat.

She slowed her pace, to a stroll.

A Nazi officer reached out and touched her shoulder, the girl had long since gotten her breathe back, and her cheeks pink from the cold.

The man looked at her neck and saw no trinket. They apologized in Germen, and left, searching for more Jews.

Her hand shook as she used it to tuck a strand of crimson red hair behind her ear. She decided to leave the necklace in her pocket, till she got home.

She searched many bakeries in the town, hoping to find a small loaf of bread for her family. Finally, she scavenged a small loaf, barely enough for four people. She wrapped up the bread, and held it to her chest inside of her petticoat.

~(~)~

Shutting the door behind her, she brought out the bread and put it on the table.

"Misty? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I told you not to go out with the Star of David around your neck!" The red heads eldest sister demanded, inspecting her youngest sister. While the blonde fretted over her, Misty rolled her green eyes.

"I'm fine, Daisy. I can take care of myself." Misty said indigently, pulling the petticoat off her shoulders, and hanging it up on the coat rack.

Then, Misty's other sisters, Violet and Lily, poked their heads around the corner. Violet had chocolate brown hair and Lily's hair was magenta in color. The four sisters lived together in a one room apartment, consisting of a kitchen and a small living area.

"Oh. Good, your back. What did you happen to find?" Violet asked walking closer to her sisters. Violet's Star of David necklace hung in between her cleavage.

"A loaf of bread." Misty said with a monotone voice.

"Oh joy!" Violet and Lily cheered sarcastically, and sat at the table.

"If you don't like it, you go risk your life to get diner." She snapped, getting the knife and cutting the bread evenly.

"Sorry."

~(~)~

He sat at the table, mounds of foods before him. His mother sat across from him, sipping her wine. Their family wasn't complete yet. They happened to still be waiting for the father of the family. He was probably still trying to maneuver around the huge mansion.

Potatoes, beans, and stake.

His mother eyed him, "Essen sie essen." _Eat your food._

"Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig." He responded. _No, I'm not hungry._

She narrowed her brown eyes at him. "Essen. Jetzt." _Eat. Now._

"Feine mutter." He sighed, putting a fork full of potatoes in his mouth. _Fine mother._

She sighed and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, "Guter junge." _Good boy._

He growled under his breath. Suddenly the doors burst open and the boy's father walked in.

"Guter abend liebste." Said his mother, draining the remains of her wine. _Good evening dear._

"Ja, ja, gutter abend." He responded tiredly, falling into his chair and pilling his plate with food. _Yes, yes, good evening._

The teen observed his worn out father, amusement shinning in his eyes. "Müde sind wir, Vater?" _Tired are we, father?_

The man glowered at his son, and calmly replied, "Nicht wieder mit mir reden. Ich bin dein Vater, zeigen einen gewissen Respekt." _Don't back talk to me. I'm your father, show some respect._

The brown eyed boy gulped, "Ja, Vater. Es tut mir leid Vater." _Yes, father. I'm sorry father._

His father smirked and sat back in his chair. "Gute." _Good._

His mother whispered, "Adolf, zu beruhigen. Er ist nu ein Kind." _Adolf, calm down. He's just a child._

Adolf narrowed his eyes at his wife, "Er ist mein Junge, Delia. Ich werde mit ihm reden wie Ich mag." _He's my boy, Delia. I'll talk to him as I like._

Delia sighed, "Ja, Adolf. Ash, essen Sie Lebensmittel. Jetzt." _Yes, Adolf. Ash, eat your food. Now._

Ash opened his mouth to say no, but was cut off by his father.

"Machen Sie es wie Ihr sagt die Mutter, Junge." _Do as your mother says, boy._ (Ahaha, it looks like it says, die mother, but it doesn't haha. Wait, I'm I the only one who finds this funny?)

"Ja, Vater." Ash muttered and grudgingly ate the rest of his meal. _Yes, father._ Delia gave Adolf a grateful look, and she listened, semi interested in Nazi plans, only responding and adding imput when asked.

"Mai, überlasse ich Vater?" Ash asked impationtly. _May, I leave father?_

"Natürlich Sohn. Das ist möglich." Adolf said, not actually listening to Ash. _Of course son. Go right ahead._

~(~)~

Ash walked down the diserated streets, ever so often passing a Nazi soldier who bowed respectivly.

Ash would smile at the man, then it turned bitter, once they were out of sight. Ash's father had raised him to hate the Jew's, but he never saw why they were bad people. Ash has never known his grandparents, only hearing of his grandmother in brief conversations with his father. Ash wished that time could reverse itself, and his father was no longer killing Jew's because of something they did in the past. Ash had once even asked his father why he'd kept that ridiculaous mustache. He got a slap on the face.

"Verdammt Vater. Mehr besorgt über Arbeit als ich." Ash said bitterly, kicking a rock into a wall. _Damn father. More concerned about work than me._

Hearing sprinting from behind him, he turned. A girl with brilliant bright red hair and wild green eyes, inched along the wall closet to him. If she was trying to be sneaky, it was not working at all. As if her hair didn't give her away, it would be the pale skin, running and panting.

Amused, he asked her, "Was in Gottes Namen machst du?" _What in God's name are you doing?_

The girl narrowed her beautiful green eyes. Ash was still unsure exactly how to discribe them.

"Keiner von Ihrem Unternehmen." She snapped, stumbling over words. Ash assumed German was a second langue to her. She had a different accent then he did. Way less German then his anyway. _None of your business._

"Sie sind sicher?" He asked, still quite entertained by the red head. _ Are you sure about that?_

Her greens eyes grew darker, and she processed the words before responding, "Positive." _Positive._ (LOL! It doesn't change!)

Ash cocked his head to the side. "Okay, und nur, wer Sie sein könnte, grüne Augen?" _Alright, and just who might you be, green eyes?_

Her eyes grew large, and a faint blush scattered across her cheeks. She hesitated, but answered him anyway. "I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower."

Ash nearly hit his forehead with his palm. Her first langue is English and this whole time he hadn't figured it out.

"Hello, Misty, I'm Ash." Ash thought it'd be best to keep his last name out of this.

She cocked an eyebrow, wondering why he'd kept his last name out of it, but left the subject alone. "Okay, Ash. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mist." Ash wasn't sure why he'd called the girl that, but it felt right too.

Her cheeks flamed so brightly, it'd be easier to spot then her hair.

Ash blushed ever so slightly.

"I—I have to go. Nizza, Sie kennenzulernen. Bye!" Misty yelled the last part in German, and bolted away, yelling out, "Wir hoffen, Sie bald wieder zu sehen, Ash!" _Nice to meet you. Bye! Hope to see you again soon, Ash!_

Ash grinned and called, "Kann nicht warten, bis auch Sie, Misty zu sehen! Auf Wiedersehen!" _Can't wait to see you as well, Misty! Goodbye!_

Three Nazi soilders ran up behind Ash, "Wo ist sie hingegangen?" _Where did she go?_

Ash glanced up confused, "Wer?" _Who?_

"Nevermind. Have a nice Nacht, Sir." The man said, and all three bowed respectivly, before hurring off. _Nevermind. Have a nice night, sir._

Ash smirked to himself. Boy did this girl have some secrets. For some reason he wanted to know what they were. His mind drifted back to her eyes. So green and beautiful. Almost... Almost like emeralds.

Then it hit him. "Das Mädchen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen. Verdammt." _Girl with the emerald green eyes. Damn. _

~(~)~

Misty's face stayed warm all the way home. As she walked into the silent apartment, Misty wondered what the boys last name was. She wondered why she even wanted to see him, knowing the possibilites were slim that she could ever find him again.

Oh, and his accent. Misty fanned herself just thinking about it. When he'd spoken English, his voice had a heavy German accent, laced in with the new words.

Wait, stop, you can't get all dreamy about a guy you just met. You have to protect your heart. Even from the gorgeous guy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. You can't trust anyone. Especially unknown Germans.

Misty walked into her bedroom she shared with her sisters. As she stripped, the Star of David necklace clunked against the floor. Misty scopped up the necklace, holding it against her chest. At the moment, Misty didn't care that she stood in the middle of her bedroom, only in her underclothes. Quietly, she pulled on the nightgown, and shoved her clothes into the shared dresser. Misty slid into bed beside Daisy, and closed her eyes, pressing the Star of David to her lips, before falling into un-consciousness. Her arm fell limp, and landed palm up onto the stiff sheets. The Star of David gleamed brightly in the darkness, waiting for a day where you could wear it proudly, without being killed. (Violet and Lily share the other bed.)

**That was the first chapter! Was it good? Or was it bad? I know up at the top, if you bothered to read it, that I was hardly going to have German, but, now, it'll only be when Ash is flirting with Misty, or at the Hitler house, or when talking to soilders. Okay? So please, review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**~Emerald~ **

**P.S- Typing the German fucked up my computer. Now it doesn't spell check English... lol. No, I'm serious. I have to fix it! Or, I can't write anymore stories, cause my spelling fails...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, here is the second chapter of this fic. I just wanted to say, (Not going to name names or anything) But those two of you who flamed, I thought it was funny. You know why? Because this is a **_**fanfiction**_**! It's fictional, made by a fan! I know the facts seem un-likely, but again, FANFICTION! And for the you few grammar Nazi's, I just wanted again to say, the German **_**fucked**_** up my computer and it wasn't spell checking English, but if you didn't see that, you honestly don't care what the author has to say, therefore, I have no respect for you. If you hated the fic so much, maybe I shouldn't continue, I mean I do this for the people who want to read this story, you know? I, after all have friends and a **_**boyfriend**_** I could be spending time with, yet here I am, writing for the people who truly want to read this fic. I know I wasted your time, people who I actually respect, but I just had to get my point across. And for those, selected individuals who will get mad at this, remember, I read your review and opinion; you could at least read mine. I know you meant well and all, but still, I wonder how you'd feel if someone criticized your work when your, I don't know, 13? That's damn right! I'm fucking 13! (I want to know how old you guys thought I was before I spoiled all my fun. Tell me in your review.) Oh, and thank you bluejay511 for being the first to review and actually like my other Pokémon fic. Once again, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I truly am. But for those of you who actually liked this story, please, by all means, continue reading and know you'll always have my respect as an author and a human being. Thank you… If you bothered to read my rant. Enjoy!**

**(I meant no hurt feelings in this rant of mine. If I hurt yours, flame all you like, but remember, I think flames just discourage people's writing spark, you know? I'm sorry for the cruel things I said. But they are true. I hope you understand, I never meant to hurt you in anyway if you are offended by what I said.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and if I did… Well, some people would be un-happy, were as I? I would be rolling in money, not bothering to write fanfics. (Oh, god I'm sorry for making this long! I'm sorry!)**

**A week or so later…**

Misty's bare feet padded along the cold floors of the tiny apartment. Her sister's had gone out, probably searching for food, slinking around in the shadows. Misty closed all the windows, and hung a sheet over each one. The people who owned the apartment where German, but had been friends of Misty's parents before the war started, and promised to protect their kids.

Just thinking about her parents, tears prickled Misty's eyes. Her parents travelled to Germany when Misty was a small child. Her parents had, yes been Jewish, but raised Misty to speak English. Over the years, she'd learned German, but the task had been difficult. Then her parents were killed by the Nazi's, and left Misty and her sisters alone.

Thinking about it made Misty want to punch a hole in the wall. She wanted to pound her fist into the wall so hard her knuckles would bleed. Misty hit the wall, fist burning with the sting of the concert wall. Tears streamed down her face, and the more she hit, the more she hated Hitler. Misty's fist connected with the wall weakly, before she sunk to the ground, sobbing quietly.

Then she remembered when she wore the Star of David around her neck. That had been incredibly stupid none the least. Well, she had been acting fairly reckless since her parents died. So was she just going to give up her life, because they were gone? No, Misty couldn't allow it. She had to stop being to suicidal.

And why the hell did she give, _Ash_ a complete stranger, a complete German, her full fucking name? He could be a Nazi for all she knew, and she'd given him her Jewish name. Not the German one she'd been practicing. Misty didn't want to see him so much anymore.

When her sisters got home, they found Misty shriveled up into a ball, tears flowing freely.

"Misty…" Daisy said, going to attempt to comfort her sister. Daisy's face was covered in grim, along with her clothes. Actually, Violet and Ivy had a fair amount of muck on them.

"No! It's fine! I'm fine! I need some space, okay?" Misty roughly wiped away her tears, and sobered quickly. Daisy hesitated, but nodded reluctantly.

"We found some… more bread." Lily said miserably. Violet carefully placed the bread onto the table and watched it carefully.

"That's great." Misty's lips tugged into a form of a smile.

"Yeah, at least we have something to eat." Said Violet, letting her words sink in.

"That's true." Daisy responded finally, "But we'll have to ration this bit, Nazi celebration tomorrow."

"How can people support _him_ and his twisted ways? How could they let millions of people suffer, but not give a damn?" Misty growled, smiling bitterly, "After all we've lost, they're going to go have a damn celebration."

"Misty… Please, calm down. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Daisy whispered quickly, trying to calm the violent red head.

Misty just about responded with a snarky remark, but thought better of it. "Fine." She let all the steam seep from her system.

~(~)~

Ash sighed, wondering if he'd ever see the emerald eyed girl again. Probably not.

"Ash, come here!" His mother called, speaking thickly in German.

Ash, being the smart person he was, stayed where he was, not hearing the immediacy to her tone.

"Ash! Get down here now! Your father wants to see you!" Delia yelled again, muttering incoherent words in German.

Ash cussed under his breath, "Coming mother!" He hopped off the chair and sprinted downstairs.

His mother shook her head disapproving, but still smiled kindly and patted Ash's head like he was three.

Delia gestured Ash into his father's study. He pushed open the door and regarded his father. Hitler sat behind his desk, jotting down some notes.

"You wished to see me, father?" Ash asked, sitting in the chair across from his father.

Hitler looked up and smiled fatherly. "Yes son, I did. We have some problems in Eastern Germany, and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me?"

Ash's eyes widened. His father never wanted to take him on any Nazi related business, but here was his opportunity.

"Are… Are we hunting Jews?" A spark of excitement grew in Ash. His father always told him Jews were bad, even if Ash had his doubts. Yeah, Ash didn't think badly of anyone because he was a dope, but he was excited to spend time with his father. He hadn't spent alone time with him in over six years.

"Yes, so would you like to come?" Hitler asked again, lacing his fingers together on the desk.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ash said, smiling hesitantly at his father.

"Excellent, we leave in two days. Be prepared." Ash had never seen so much pride in his father's eyes.

Ash left his father's study and told his mother what had occurred. She smiled and said:

"This is the first time he's asked and you've accepted." Delia nearly squealed, and hugged Ash tightly.

"Wait, he's asked me before?"

"That's why he's been so anger. You didn't want to go with him a couple of weeks ago. He's been asking for a long time." Delia said softly.

"Oh…" Ash's face fell. All this time Ash thought he was being ignored, but really… He wasn't hearing his father.

"You know, Ash. That your father and I tried very hard to have you. It was almost impossible, but then one day, poof! I was pregnant and you were born. You father was so happy. And so was I."

Ash didn't know why his mother told him this story, but it made him feel all warm inside.

~(~)~

Daisy hesitated before telling her family.

"We have to leave tonight. Tomorrow, all the Nazi will be searching homes and we have to leave so we can't get them in trouble." Daisy was referring to the owners of the apartment. "Collect your things, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Where are we going? Are we coming back?" Misty asked franticly.

"East Germany. In a week or so when things cool down." Daisy replied smoothly. "Let's go people."

**Finished in about an hour! Hurray! Please review, and keep your flames to yourself. I don't want to take up anymore of my readers time giving you flamers my opinion. Oh, and I didn't have any German in this because I was too lazy too… And tell me how old you actually thought I was, because I want to know. (If you don't recall, I'm 13.) Thanks again! Bye! **

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- Like no Pokeshipping hints at all… Saddening. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And, here is the third chapter! Yay for things that would have been impossible to happen. Ahaha! I love historical fiction. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and please enjoy. There may or may not be German in this… I'm kind of lazy right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

That night, Misty and her sisters snuck off, slinking around in the shadows. Misty was flabbergasted. One, because Lily and Violet were actually quiet and two, her uncle was the one picking them up.

The sisters hid in the alley way, waiting patiently for their uncle. He was their mothers brother, and had moved with them to Germany.

A man in his late forties appeared in the alley. His black trench coat ruffled in the wind. Misty smiled to herself. His black hair was hidden by a black hat.

The girls eyed their surroundings and saw no Nazi. They left their hiding place and cautiously approached their uncle.

"Uncle!" Lily said, quite and loud at the same time. The man's lips turned into a smile.

"Lily!" He accepted her hug and muttered kind words.

The two pulled apart smiling. Misty, Daisy, and Violet each took their turns in the arms of their uncle.

"Let's go." Uncle ushered the girls to where his car had been parked. Their tiny bags shoved under the seats. Misty, Lily and Violet had to squeeze in the back, while Daisy had the luxury of sitting in the front.

Misty marveled over the fact her Uncle had such a magnificent car.

Misty found herself feeling drowsy. Her heavy eyelids slowly closed and her cheek pressed against the cool glass. The red haired girl drifted off into sleep.

~(~)~

Hitler and Ash watched as the men loaded the luggage into the car.

"Vater," Ash started. _Father._

"Ja, mein Sohn?" Hitler glanced at his son. _Yes, son?_

The words froze in Ash's throat. They chocked him. Swallowing painfully, he said, instead, "Ich bin froh, können wir Zeit miteinander verbringen." _I'm glad we can spend time together._

Hitler smiled slightly, thin lips streching over his teeth. "Ich, als auch." _I, aswell._

Ash nodded, but thought of his original words. They tumbled around in his mind for a moment, then he set them free. No point in looking back at the past.

The Nazi men hollered for Hitler and Ash to get in the car. The father and son entered the vehicle. A soilder climpered into the front and started the car.

Eventaully, they entered a small town. Hitler had a base set up on the outskirts of the village.

They had driven in silence, and stopped at the house.

"Wir sind hier." _We're here._

Ash was nearly bouncing in his seat with excitment.

"Morgen gehen wir auf die Jagd." _Tomorrow we go hunting._

"Ja." Ash responded.

~(~)~

The sisters arrived at their Uncle's home. Daisy bounded out of the car and into the arms of a Jewish boy. His brown hair was tugged at by the wind.

"Jacob, I'm so glad to see you." Daisy muttered into his shirt. Jacob hugged her tightly.

"Me too." Jacob pulled Daisy inside. Jacob was Daisy's boyfriend, and he lived with their Uncle after lossing his parents.

"Daisy..." Misty trailed off. In truth, she was very worried about her elder sister.

Lily and Violet giggled, skampering out of the car. Misty slid out of the car, thoughts occupied by a certain brunette.

Her Uncle grabbed their bags and lugged them inside. Misty followed.

The small family found themselves talking about un-important things. This was how families were suppose to be.

Misty felt so left out of the conversation. This was her family, yet she felt like an outsider. Misty was apart of her own little world. And that scared and excited her. Misty was suppose to be the tough red head. The one who alway's upped her sisters.

Misty pulled her knees to her chest and allowed her mind to wonder. It lingered on him. The German boy.

Misty sighed. Nothing would ever come of their short meeting.

~(~)~

The next day, they were outside, enjoying the sun. Daisy was curled up in Jacob's arms, sighing contently. Uncle was talking with Lily and Violet about what's been happening. Of course, Lily and Violet only complained about their currant living situations.

Misty growled under her breath and leanded back on her elbows. The skys seemed so blue, the clouds so white. If only that was the truth. In reality, the blue skys seemed to darken, and the white clouds seemed ominously false.

The sound of a car drew Misty out of her day dream. Someone or someones was here.

"Komm heraus! Komm heraus du Juden gesprengt!" _Come out! Come out you blasted Jews!_

Misty bolted to her feet. "Nazi!" She whispered loudly. Her family were on their feet.

"Go!" Said Uncle, "We'll handle it!" Jacob and Uncle ran to the front through the door. Lily, Violet, Daisy, and Misty ran to the trees behind the house.

Footsteps came from both sides of the house. In the front, Misty heard gun shots. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she kept running.

~(~)~

Ash was told to go around the right side of the house for more Jews. His father was going in the front. But before they did anything, Hitler shoved a gun in Ash's hands and told him to use it if he saw any Jews. Ash, willing to obey his father, took the gun. But, he still didn't know if he could kill.

In the back, he saw four people running into the trees. He immediatly reconised them as Jews. Ash raised the gun, and prepared to fire. But his mussles tensed. One of the Jew's had bright red hair. The same red hair that Misty had. No, Misty was a Jew!

Ash moved his finger to pull the trigger, yet he just couldn't.

~(~)~

A day had past that Misty and her sisters hid in the woods before the Nazi's gave up and left.

They went back to the house. A heavy twinge clouded Misty's heart.

The sister's walked into the house and the smell of rot filled their noses.

In the front foyer, Uncle and Jacob lay on the ground, dried blood caked the bodies.

Daisy collapsed beside Jacob and wept loudly. Lily and Violet fainted from shock. Misty cursed. Damn Nazi's!

"Damn it!" Misty hissed, before falling to her knees and sobbing. How much more would the Nazi's take from her?

**Well, that was okay. This chapter was sort of written on pure bordom, so sorry if it sucked. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
